Kallen after Requiem
by Alexander Drent
Summary: The story follows the life of Kallen Kozuki three months after Zero Requiem and an encounter which she did not expect to happen again. Kallen x Lelouch, C.C. x Lelouch
1. Prologue

The world after Zero Requiem was the ideal world of Lelouch. People began to live peaceful lives after the death of the Demon Emperor, Lelouch. Very few people really knew the purpose for that demon to be unleashed into the world. But those who knew learned that until his last breath, he was still wearing a mask.

_...After all of this is over, will you come back with me...to Ashford Academy?_

Those words echoed in Kallen's mind as she wakes up in her room, now living in the rebuilt city of Shinjuku with her mother. She prepares herself for school as the next day of classes begins. Before leaving her room, she would always look at the pictures of the people she adored most, her family and friends. In the center of those pictures is a picture of student playing chess in the school grounds, smiling while holding the King piece.

She would always smile back at the picture and before leaving, would say:

"I'm off...

Bye, Lelouch."

Kallen was not the same student she was when she first entered Ashford Academy. She was a weak-bodied high school student who obeys all of the formalities. She was a sub-member of the student council and would only speak if spoken to and was a frial-looking girl. She was Kallen Statfeld.

She now came back as Kallen Kozuki,a proud Japanese and the leader of the Knights Of Zero under the command of Her Majesty, Nunnally vi Britannia, the Empress Of Peace, and her guardian, Zero.

She is also the Vice-President of the student council in Ashford, under the leadership of Rivalz Cardemonde. Knowing Rivalz' wild behavior towards gambling, Kallen would always be the one controlling his actions, through force if necessary. He would often reason that it was Lelouch that made him that way, knowing that Kallen would blush and delay her punishment to him.

That day, she expects to see the class all seated and behaved as their first subject was Britannia History. But to her surprise, and anger, she finds the whole class in a frenzy of excitement and delight. Even the Class President, Nina, was with that ruckus. Along the classroom were the faculty, the staff, and more students were staring. Before making her solution, which was a physical one, she wanted to see what the fuss was about.

She had a hard time getting to the room as students were cramming themselves to a certain table. Kallen would shove the male students aside and excuse herself from the female students. The boys would look to see who was that arrogant student who shoved them, and would later look the other way as Kallen would give her intense and fearful stare to them. As she finally got in the first line of the crammed students and froze in shock.

"Nunnally?"

All of the students looked at her, seeing her as disrespectful to the Empress Of Peace. She would look at all of them and said:

"Got a problem with me? Tell it to me straight or I'll make you say it!"

An echo of silence was heard, knowing that they tried to start a fight with Kallen, the Red Ace of Zero.

"Uhmm, Kallen, It's my fault for causing this, please calm down."

"Yes, Your Highness!"

The impulsive Kallen which was feared by all male students, quickly kneeled down, blushing of embarrassment, as she was scolded by Nunnally for her temper.

_How cute..._

_Yeah, wish she was that cute all the time..._

_Man, I would court her if she wasn't so damn scary…_

_How rude of her to speak like that in front of Her Majesty... _

_Is that the way a Knight of Zero should act?_

_That's why she has no boyfriend, not even the boys from other schools want her…_

This words were heard all over the classroom, male and female students alike, giving their opinion of Kallen while she kneels down, clinching her fists as she hears this words and remembers the time where Japanese were treated like trash and were called 'Elevens'. She hoped that the words would end, for the student's sake.

"That's enough!"

Everyone looked at the back and saw Zero, the savior of the world. Everyone fell into silence as he approached Nunnally.

"Have you all forgotten who she is? You dare disrespect the person who saved you from the grip of the Demon Emperor?"

"But it was you who killed the Demon, Lelouch right? What does that have to do with her?"

Kallen stands and grabs the student by the collar.

"You dare speak that way to Zero?"

"Enough!"

"Kallen, we need to talk"

"Yes, Zero"

As they leave the room, the words of the students against Kallen echo through her mind.

_That's why she has no boyfriend..._

How could I? The man I loved is hated by the whole world. When I learned the truth, it was too late. I was never at his side when he decided his fate.

"I wasn't...with him...in the end..."

"Kallen?"

"I'm alright."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Cult Of The Demon

The three then board the flagship of Britannia, Lamperouge.

"This leads to Her Majesty's room, it also leads to the launch bay. Proceed there at once. We will have an important meeting. I'll follow once I send Her Majesty to her room."

"Yes, Zero"

Kallen then passes by Nunnally's room. She has always kept her room in the Lamperouge and in the Britannia palace very private. Kallen then saw why it was kept secret.

As Zero brings Nunnally to her room, She sees portraits of Lelouch, Suzaku, and Nunnally. The biggest portrait she saw was the portrait of Lelouch in his Ashford uniform

with Nunnally in the dinning table in their room in Ashford Student Council Building.

"You miss him too. Right, Kallen?"

"Uhm, Y-"

"Your Highness, Kallen has a task to do."

"Your right. Its nice to see you again, Kallen"

"Y...You too, Nunnally"

She then proceeds to the launch bay, remembering the times she had with Lelouch in Ashford. A time where Zero and Lelouch were two different people in her eyes. But still, she fell in love with him.

_Kallen...you must live on._

His voice surrounds Kallen's mind as she enters the launch bay. The first thing she saw was her Knightmare, Guren S.E.T.E.I.N. Eight Elements, and then she saw him.

"Kallen!"

The voice she has not heard for a long time.

"Gino!"

"Kall-"

"Where were you? Its been two months! Where the hell did you go? Do you really intend to study in Ashford?"

"Kallen... Uhmm, I had some things to do back in the homeland abo-"

_He's lying._

_A terrible liar, if you ask me._

"Lloyd! Cecile!"

"Its been awhile, Kallen."

"How are you and Cecile doing?"

"Well, we were kind busy with some-"

"He proposed."

"What?"

"Yeah. I guess women..."

"Women?"

"Uhmm, I mean you..Cecile, aren't as insignificant as I thought, especially you."

"Oh. Stop it Lloyd!"

Everyone laughed as Cecile kept hitting Lloyd. Blushing and giggling, the two of them were like two people falling in love for the first time. For Lloyd perhaps.

"Oh Lelouch, I wish you could see this. The world you made for us."

Kallen blushes as she thought of Lelouch beside her, watching with her the happy things that have happened because of him.

_Looks like everyone's as lively as ever._

_Say cheese._

"Lord Jeremiah!"

"Anya!"

Gino didn't hesitate to embrace Anya. It has been two months after all.

"Tending a farm hasn't changed you one bit, Anya. Your so cute!"

"Careful,Gino. Your hugging her too tight."

"Its alright, Lord Orange. I miss him too."

"Orange?"

"A nickname given to me by the most honorable man I ever met."

Then they heard footsteps approaching them.

"Alright, that's enough."

"Zero."

"Now, let us begin the meeting."

They see a familiar man holding the hologram disc for the meeting beside Zero.

"Schneizel, open the com-link."

"Yes, My Lord."

They see a small town in the eastern part of Britannia. Houses burned, bodies laying everywhere. Blood spilled over the town. Not even the ocean

nearby was stained by blood and bodies float through them. Cecile grabs onto Lloyd as they see even

the corpses of children mutilated. Anya falls to her knees crying, its a scene she doesn't want to remember.

"Zero, what is this? Close the hologram! Anya can't take it."

"Gino! This is happening now."

"Why aren't our forces there to stop them?"

"They were."

Zero then ordered Schneizel to zoom-out the hologram. They see Britannian Sutherlands turned to piles of scrap as dark red particle beams fire upon them.

The beams came from a flying Knightmare. As it soars above the burned town, 15 black Sutherlands followed it. As it stops, the Sutherlands bow down to it.

"Impossible!"

"Its-"

"Gawain."

Kallen was almost lost for words. Is it possible?

"The machine was never salvaged in Kamine Island after the Black Rebellion. How was it possible? Or is-"

"Knightmare Frame scan complete. My Lord, it is definitly the Gawain you spoke of."

"Only one person configured with the controls of Gawain. Its systems were personalized. Don't tell me-"

"Kallen, I killed Lelouch! You saw me with your own eyes."

"Yes, I saw it. But Geass..."

"You saw what his Geass can do right? Do not conclude to an answer which is impossible. He's-"

At that moment, the pilots of the Black Sutherland came out. They stood in the shoulders of their Knightmares. They wore the uniforms of the old Britannian army of Lelouch.

when he ruled Britannia. They looked up to the Gawain, and kneel down before it.

Then an echo of their voices were heard in the hologram. The words they said filled everyone inside the launch bay with fear and shock.

Even Zero stood back as they shouted the words again.

"The deed is done...

All hail Lelouch!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Disciples Of Damocles

"Launch the Lamperouge! Immediatly!" Zero screams as trys

"Yes, Zero."

"Prepare your Knightmares. Once we arrive to their location, we attack. I'll be proceeding to the bridge and get an update on the situation. Prepare yourselves as well."

"Yes, Zero!"

As they prepare for the counterattack, silence fell as they wait in the Knight's common room. Their minds have been into one thing only: Is it really Lelouch?

"No, it can't be him!" said Kallen as she sees Gino's doubting face.

"Kallen?"

"He's...dead. Right? There's no way...Its got to be someone else."

"Praising a dead person is a fool's game. But that is not the situation here." Jeremiah interrupted.

"What do you mean, Lord Jeremiah?"

"There are some people who believe that Lelouch's path of destruction was the true salvation of the world."

"No, that's not what he-"

"Kallen!"

"I'm sorry, Lord Jeremiah."

She knew she was at fault. Lelouch wanted everyone to hate him so that they would forget about hating each other. A sacrifice he had kept for the sake of the world.

To all Knights! An urgent message from Zero!

"It seems that East Britannia is experiencing a strong storm surge. Be careful in handling the storm. A report was given stating the the Gawain has begun its assault on the capital of East Britannia. It also states that the numbers of the Black Sutherlands have increased since the storm surge.  
I know its not easy. But to preserve the peace we have created, I order you, Knights of Zero, to destroy all of the insurgents of the Gawain. For the evil to be truly vanquished, If blood needs to be spilled, then so be it."

" But-"

"You have your orders. For the current state of the world, we shall fight for its preservation! Am I clear?"

"Yes, Zero."

Is it possible the Gawain is piloted by someone else? It must be-

"We're approaching East Britannia. Be care-"

At that same time, the Lamperouge was attacked below. The attack was powerful enough to damage the Druid System of the ship, losing some of its stability.

"Knights, board your Knightmares immediatly. We have to protect this ship and Empress Nunnally!" ordered Zero.

The knights ran to the launch bay as they get ready for battle. As they proceed, the ship loses altitude again.

"What happened?"

"Lord Zero. The Gawain and six Sutherlands are on top of us. Knights Jeremiah and Gino have launched and are engaging the hostile units."

"Good. Tell Kallen and Anya to defend the left side of the ship."

"Yes, My Lord."

Jeremiah and Gino prepare themselves to face the Sutherlands.

"Sutherlands? Ha! This will be easy!" said Gino.

"Don't get too comfortable, kid. You might end up dead in a second."

"Me? Lose to this units? That's good for a-". Suddenly, four Sutherlands appeared on radar and at the back of Gino. As the blades are about slice his cockpit,  
Gino quickly divided below and struck them down with his Tristan Divider.

"Look out!"

As he views his left side, a huge Hadron blast was about to hit. He was bearly able to dodge it as the Tristan Divider's legs were destroyed. He ejected as soon as he saw Sutherlands about to finish him off. Luckily, his cockpit was retrieved by Jeremiah and both returned into the Lamperouge. But the rest of the Tristan Divider was history as another Hadron blast destroys the Knightmare completely.

"Where you even listening to me?" scolded Jeremiah.

"Alright, I get it. I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me your sorry. Kallen and Anya are still out there, outnumbered!"

"Dammit!"

Kallen and Anya are surrounded by the Gawain and Sutherlands.

"That Hadron blast was unbelievable!" said Kallen.

"I can do that too, you know."

The Mordred Mrk. II charges up its Hadron cannons. The Sutherlands quickly advances to it but were destroyed by Kallen. The storm gets worse as the battle

continues.

"You'll pay for hurting Gino."

The Hadron cannons fire, targeting the Gawain. It then begins to charge up its own cannons, but in an unusual faster rate and fires as well. Both blasts collided.  
Kallen moved away as the wave was affecting her Energy Wing System. Then a voice was heard. It came from the Gawain.

"I win."

Without Kallen and the others noticing, the arms of the Gawain have switched from a ten-finger mounted Slash Harkens into two Hadron cannons. The cannons charged up and fires at the stalemate of blasts. It proved too strong as the Mordred's cannons were destroyed from the surge of energy and leaving it defenseless. The Sutherlands begin to surround her.

"Anya!" screamed Kallen, as she quickly flys to try and save her.

"Don't interfere!"

Kallen uses the Radiation Wave to block the Hadron blast that was aimed on the Guren, Thus stopping her from reaching Anya.

"Get away from her!" Jeremiah exclaimed as he destroys the Sutherlands surrounding Anya.

"Thank you, Lord Orange."

Jeremiah smiled, as he was scared of losing someone who he was with him in adapting to new world. To him, Anya was his salvation.

"Hahahaha! You will all pay for what you did to Lord Schneizel!"

The Hadron blast stopped, and so did Kallen. Now, she knew one thing and was sure of it.

_It isn't Lelouch._

"Who are you!" Kallen screamed, as her focus was set straight on the Gawain.

The cockpit opened. And they saw him. A man wearing the mask of Zero. He then slowly removed the mask.

"Kanon?"

* * *

_**May 19, 2012 - revised**_

_**Some lines went unlabelled. It got me confused as well. xD**_

_**-Alex**_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The Chance She Never Had

The storm rages on as the Gawain and Guren face each other.

"Kanon! What are you doing?" shouted Zero, as the Lamperouge continues to descend.

"What I've should have done when you released me, I should have killed you all."

"I thought you were loyal to Schneizel who has joined our cause for peace. Stop this at once!"

"Lies!" another Hadron blast fires upon the Lamperouge, destroying the Druid system completely.

"Prepare for emergency landing! I have to secure Nunnally." Zero ran to Nunnally's room.

In Her Majesty's room, portraits fell, the frames broken, and painting destroyed as the ship continues to prepare for landing. Zero opens the door.

"Nunnal-"

He finds her dropped to the floor, her arms and hands wounded from the glasses that broke in the portraits. She was holding the small picture of her,  
Lelouch and Suzaku.

"Suzaku...I wasn't able to..." Tears fell from her eyes as almost all the portraits were destroyed. Suzaka removes his mask and embraces her.

"I made a promise to Lelouch. That I would not let you feel lonely again. It was one of his last request as..." Tears then flow from Suzaku's eyes as he remembered his words Lelouch in their confrontation in Kamine Island.

_Nothing that happens now is any of your concern! Your very existence is a mistake! You need to be erased from the face of the Earth! I'll TAKE CARE OF NUNNALLY!_

"Everything I do know is all for my concern for you, Lelouch. You were never the mistake, I was. And now that I have erased you from this world, I promise I will take care of Nunnally in your place."

"Suzaku?"

"I will protect you. Always. For Lelouch."

The Lamperouge safely lands on East Britannia as Suzaku wears the mask of Zero and carries Nunnally to the infirmary to tend to her wounds.

_Suzaku, will you become Nunnally's knight?_

Suzaku smiles as he proceeds back to the bridge. "Yes, My Lord."

x

x

x

The fog has been cleared below the skies of East Britannia as Kallen and Kanon confront each other.

"How did you get hold of that machine?"

"While I was gathering forces for my vengeance, I received information that a scientist was fixing an old Knightmare of the famous Lelouch vi Britannia."

"She told us it was never salvaged."

"It looks like she lied to you. That woman looked like she kept some things from you."

"And you stole it? How? Rakshata's Lab is heavily guarded."

"Yes, it was. So heavily guarded that killing from afar was so easy. In the end, she did put up a fight but-"

"What did you do to her?"

"What else would you do if you were in my position? I killed her of course!" Kanon laughed hysterically.

"You bastard!" Kallen charged with vengeance in her mind. Tears falling down. Determined to kill the man who end her friend's life.

The Gawain was as fast as the Guren. Dodging each Wave Surge and evading the knife attacks. Kanon then fired the Hadron to her. She dodges them as well.  
The battle was a stalemate.

"This is for Rakshata!" The Guren slices Gawain's right leg as Kallen was full of anger.

"Ignorant child! You'll pay for making Schneizel your puppet!" In turn, a Hadron blast destroys the Guren's legs. It was able to maintain its stability with its Energy Wing System.

"What are you talking about? Schneizel joined as after Zero killed..." The words were too hard to say.

"Lies! Lies! Lies!" And again, the Gawain destroys the Guren's left arm with a Hadron blast. Kallen retaliated by grabbing the Gawain's arms, radiating and destroying it.

"He never joined you! He was under that Demon's power, Geass!" Kallen was stunned and was pushed back by Kanon.

"How was that possible? The only person who can do that is-"

"Don't play dumb with me, Kallen! He was manipulated to follow Zero. There was no other reason for him to join your cause! I saw it with my own eyes. And now, my resolve is clear! It is better to kill Schneizel than see him live in slavery to Zero!"

"Then why do your men praise Lelouch as a god? Are you still destroying his name even further?"

"Lelouch is the Demon Emperor. I would make sure that the victims of my army's massacres will be known as Lelouch's Wrath. And ensure that his name will live forever.  
All hail Lelouch!" Kanon laughs hysterically again as he charges up Gawain's Hadron cannons.

"I won't let that happen!" Kallen charges the Right Arm Radiation Wave.

"Die!" they both exclaimed as the blast and wave collide in the skies of East Britannia.

The sky was tainted with a sea of red as both Knightmares fire upon each other. The collision was changing. The Wave Surge began to scatter, hitting both the Guren and the Gawain. A wave hit the Hadron cannons of the Gawain, causing it to overload. The cockpit was surging with electricity.

"I will not surrender to the likes of you!" a bloodied Kanon shouted as he advances to Kallen. With the Wave Surge still activated, Kallen could not move from her position.  
As the Gawain gets closer, it begins to boil as the radiation takes effect. Then, all of a sudden, an explosion occured. The collision of the Hadron blast and Radiation wave created the explosion as a red ball of energy was seen in the sky, no Gawain, no Guren were sighted as energys burst.

"Kallen!" shouted Anya.

"Kallen! Jeremiah, contact nearby forces." ordered Zero as she sees the collision.

"Kallen! No!" cried Gino.

x

x

x

Kallen's mind was blank as white. She couldn't open her eyes, the pain was unusual. Suddenly memories flashed in her mind. The introduction of Black Knights to the world,  
The time she wore a bunny suit in Lelouch's awakening, The time she stumbled onto Lelouch in their arrival in the Chinese federation, and...  
The last one was when he kissed her in the Student Council building. At that time, she never wanted the visions to end.

At that moment, she heard voice.

_That boy._  
_Hey, you!_  
_I-It's him!_

She opened her eyes and saw the branches of tree. She was laying down behind a tree. As she sat up, she was a town. It was a simple town. There no advanced machines,  
just a town full of merchants and normal towns-folk. Then things began to come to her mind.

_Where am I? Where are the others? Guren? My communication device is gone. Where the hell am I?_

I didn't matter for while. What's important is she's still alive after the blast. She stood up and refocused on those voices that woke her up.

_If only I for a little while, I want those memories to come back. Better find those people and take a nap again._

She turned around and so the people that woke her up. She saw them beating up a young man wearing a straw hat and farmers's clothing.

_What's up with that? He's defenseless. Better go help him. _She then ran to the seen.

"Hey! Why are you beating him up? His not fighting back!"

"Hey missy! Who are you to tell us what to do and not to do. Mind your own business." They continue to beat the man up.

"Have it your way then." It was five against Kallen. So it was pretty clear, the villagers ran back with bruises in their faces.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Sorry for causing you trouble."

"No problem. Now, come on. I'll help you sta-" Kallen was frozen solid. The pulled the young man up, and his straw hat fell as he stood.  
The man had raven-like hair and had violet eyes. He was quite slim for a farmer. His face was a bit dirty and his clothes were ripped and full of dusts. But Kallen couldn't care less. She cried and hugged him tight. She cried on his shoulder and held on him.

_It's him. It couldn't be anyone else._

"Lelouch."

At that moment, Kallen realized that the young man was trembling. She looked him in the face and she saw the man was shocked as she was. She lets go of him and he quickly stood back. He began to speak slowly but Kallen called him again:

"Lelouch?"

The young man spoke.

"I-Im sorry. But...

W-Who are you?"

* * *

_**May 19 , 2012 - revised**_

_**added some lines.**_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The Reunion

Kallen and the young man she called Lelouch were at a staredown in the middle of a dirt road. There was utter silence in the surroundings.

"It can't be. Your Lelouch!" Kallen raised her tone as she couldn't believe what she heard from him.

"Y-Yes. I'm Lelouch. But I don't know who you are." Lelouch replied. He was shaking. Afraid that he might get beat up after seeing this woman's ability to fight. And it sure scared him that he takes a small step back, hoping to get away from her.

Then they heard footsteps. They were coming from the tree where Kallen was laying down before she saw Lelouch.

_My, my. Already up and about. I left you for five minutes and you start beating people up for him again. You haven't changed a bit, Kallen._

That voice. That arrogant and sly tone. It must be her.

"C.C.!" Kallen exclaimed.

"Screaming in front of cute, innocent girl who carried you all the way from that forest. Your still as indecent as ever." C.C. smiled.

"Shut up, you Witch!" Kallen answered back.

"Oh! Only one person called me that before. And his much more terrifying than you." C.C. smirked again. She missed teasing Kallen about her close relationship with Lelouch during the Black Rebellion and his return as Zero. The memory of Kallen curiously wandering why C.C. wears what Lelouch wears was gold. It made her laugh to see her angry again.

"Why? You-" Kallen was heading for her, fists clinched. C.C. looked at her and laughed. She enjoyed seeing her angry again.

"Hey!" Lelouch shouted. He quickly ran to C.C. and stood in front of her.

"You maybe a monster, but I won't let you hurt C.C.!" Lelouch reached out his hand and pulled C.C. to his back.

"Haha. A monster? Your given a worst nickname than me. How nice for you." C.C. laughed as she countinued to taunt Kallen. Then Kallen saw Lelouch grabbed C.C.'s hand. He whispered something to her. Kallen could read every word he said.

_That's enough C.C. You know I can't beat her physically, stop making it harder for me to protect you. Your all I have, you know._

Kallen's heart skipped a beat. She was petrified. Was it jealousy?

_Of course it was._ She answered to herself. All this time, she protecting other people. And yet, in your own way, she wanted someone to protect her.  
A person who would always be at her side. And that person she found was now protecting C.C. from her.

Then she saw, C.C. was blushing. It was like finding a needle in a haystack, it was nearly impossible to find. Something similar to C.C.'s reaction to Lelouch's words, it was rare.

"Lelouch." C.C. sighed.

"Your acting tough for a guy who can't lift a two full buckets of water." C.C. smiled. Trying to turn the tide of the atmosphere Lelouch brought to her.

"And your talking highly for someone who does nothing but eats pizza in the morning and sleeps in the night." Lelouch answered.

"Shut up." C.C. replied.

"Uhm. I'm sorry for scaring you, Lelouch. It was just so sudden. And..." said Kallen, interrupting their arguement.

"And?" Lelouch answered.

"I-I-I'm sorry, C.C."

"Admitting defeat already? Haha. Well, It can't be helped. I'm sorry too, Kallen." said C.C.

"Hmph." Kallen replied.

"Now that its settled, Kallen, would you stay with us night?" C.C. asked.

"What?" Lelouch and Kallen spoke at the same time.

"Kallen is my friend, Lelouch. And besides, you've got no where to go now, right Kallen?" C.C. smiled to Kallen.

"I guess. Alright." Kallen replied.

"Where is she going to sleep? There no room left in our house." asked Lelouch.

"Well..." C.C. thought.

Lelouch knew what she thought.

_There is an old room in the house. I'll make Lelouch clean it up. It should serve him right for acting all tough._

"Alright!" C.C. said. Lelouch was nervous.

"I'll clean up the old room for Kallen to stay there. There's no more space in our room to put a mattress right?" C.C. smirked.

"R-Right." For the first time, Lelouch was relieved that he was wrong.

"What? "Our" room? Your sleeping together?" Kallen asked.

"Jealous?" C.C. smiled at her.

"Shut up."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Diverging Moment, Bridged Memories

"Where are we anyway?" Kallen asked as they walk in the fields heading to C.C. and Lelouch's home.

"Where in a small town in the EU. Its a bit far from Britannia and the leader of this town bans advanced tech and imported goods from Britannia. Quite the down-to-earth type of person. Why? Couldn't survive without cosmetics to make your face prettier than mine?" C.C. replied as she continues to tease Kallen.

"I don't need machines to make myself more respectful tha-"

"Shut it, both of you" Lelouch was irritated by that meaningless arguement.

"Sorry." said Kallen and C.C. together.

Kallen looked again at Lelouch. He was observing his movements, his facial expressions, everything. For the entire time of the walk, Kallen thought of only one thing:

"_He's the same. He has that serious tone, that look in his eyes when his mad. The only difference is his showing his affection to C.C. than hiding it. I can't jump to conclusion now. Better find a way to communicate to-_"

"Kallen?" She bumped straight to Lelouch. She was too focused on knowing Lelouch that she didn't stop walking. They have reached their house.

"I'm sorry."

"Well, here it is." C.C. said with a proud look on her face.

"A simple yet sturdy stone-made house just for me AND Lelouch. Oh, welcome to OUR humble home, Kallen."

"T-Thanks, C.C." Kallen was irritated by the fact C.C. was being specific of being with Lelouch.

"Before you enter, could you accompany Lelouch to the market? Its getting late and he needs to prepare for dinner. You know how he tires quickly. He needs some muscle." C.C. giggled.

"C.C.!"

"Go on. It will be Kallen's time to make for hugging you so sudden. And I'll have to clean up the old room."

"Alright. I'll go with him." Kallen quickly replied. Its seemed to be a good oppurtunity.

"Then it's settled then. Lelouch, do you have the money?" C.C. with a puzzled face.

Lelouch gave her an are-you-kidding-me expression on his face. "Since when did you hold money?"

"When I buy pizza, of course."

"And do you leave any money left?"

"Toche."

x

x

x

Lelouch and Kallen were walking into the market. There were alot of people at that time, so they had to stick together so they wouldn't get lost,  
especially Kallen. Everyone stared at the pilot suit Kallen was wearing. It made nervous. Then she noticed the people looking at the other direction, but why so sudden? She asked herself. She then saw Lelouch glaring at anyone who was staring at her.

"Its a bit disrespectful, don't you think?" Lelouch said to her suddenly.

"Y-Yeah. Thank you."

Even if he doesn't know me now, his still looking out for me.

Lelouch then brought out his list for dinner. C.C. would have pizza, of course. He knew he was close to the store where he would always buy their supplies.

"I'll have two kilos of fish, one kilo of rice, and a dozen eggs." Lelouch told the vendor.

"Thanks, my boy. I threw in an extra kilo of rice for you. Come again!" The vendor smiled and waved as they left the store.

"The people in this market are quite kind." Kallen said, hoping to break the silence between them.

"Not that much."

"Why is that?"

"This place is where gamblers and smugglers usually hang-out. Its the least suspectable place. The mayor in this place is too kind to its townsfolk."

"So, how do you and C.C. earn money for everyday?"

"C.C. does all the chores at home. She keeps the house clean."

"And you?"

"Well..."

Suddenly, they saw some familiar faces behind a small tavern. It those men who beat Lelouch up. They were taped and bruised, but after being embarrassed like that, they wanted some payback.

"Hey, you! We need to teach you some manners. We're not done giving this a guy a beating he deserves."

"You wanna go another round, buddy?" Kallen glared as she clinched her fists, prepared to hit them harder than last time.

"Hold this for me, will ya Lelouch?"

"_How arrogant for someone whose far away from Britannia._"

They all stopped. A large man came out of the tavern doors and shoved away the other men. Lelouch knew the man well.

"That suit your wearing, girl. Its seems like your from the Britannian army. What's your busi-"

"Shivalt, self-entitled Master of Bishops, what a neanderthal-like face you have for someone who places a game of intelligence." Lelouch spoke with his violet eyes directed to him.

"You look like that sadistic emperor who was killed by Zero, eh? Lelouch vi Britannia is it? No wonder my boys would love to beat you up. And your named after him too? What a pitiful life you have."

"Not as pitiful as yours, it seems. You walk around the day as if your a saint and help in the development of the town without them knowing that you used the money you stole from them with the help of your little monkeys. Hypocrites in this age looked so damn disgusting."

"You little bastard!" Shivalt's head was red hot. For someone as dark as him, its rare to see his face turn red. Lelouch definitly caught his attention.

"Now, now. Why don't we play a little game. Perhaps a game of Chess? And see who really is the bastard." Lelouch spoke to him in an arrogant tone. A tone Kallen was very familiar with. It was his voice when he spoke to his adversaries while under the disguise of Zero.

"_It his nature after all. Memories or not, his still has a sharp tongue_." Kallen thought as she and Lelouch enter the tavern to play chess.

"Why don't we add a little wager to our game?" Shivalt snarled.

"Fine by me. What are your conditions."

"If I win, I keep the girl. She'll keep me entertained every night." The men were thrilled by the thought.

"And if I win?"

"See that briefcase, it has 300,000 euros in it. You win, it's all yours, boy."

"Deal!"

"Lelouch!" Kallen exclaimed.

"I won't lose, Kallen. I wouldn't have agreed to his disgusting conditon if I know I'll lose. Trust me, alright? You'll be fine, I promise." Lelouch gave her a smile before telling her to wait outside while they play.

Kallen was holding her face, trying to hide the flush a shade of pink. Her heartbeat was increasing. It was something she never felt for a long time. It was something she never saw for a long time, Lelouch's kind smile. She didn't realize that Shivalt's men were following her outside.

"If the boss loses, we'll take her instead."

x

x

x

[20 mins later]

"Checkmate, Homo Sapien."

"Impossible!" Shivalt was lost for words. Lelouch lost his Queen and two Rocks. And yet he was defeated by a Knight, a Bishop, and the King itself.

"And now, Ape, my reward?"

"I won't accept defeat to the likes of you, Demon!" Shivalt ordered his men to hold Lelouch down. If word got out of his defeat, his name will be humiliated. Much worse, he was defeated by a young boy.

"You traitor! And you call yourself-" Shivalt punched him in the gut. Blood flowed in Lelouch's mouth.

"Fool! I always get what I want. Where are those men? Bring me the girl. That bitch is mine!" Shivalt laughed as he thought of her with him in bed. What an asshole.

"Kall...en." Lelouch was almost unconscious. He felt as if he was hopeless. He did win the match, but he was about to lose Kallen, who he promised to protect. His sight was beginning to go dim. The last thing he saw was two men flying inside the tavern, landing in the counter-top. He suddenly fell to the floor and continued to be dazed. The last thing he heard before becoming completely unconscious was:

"You'll pay for hurting Lelouch!"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Decisions

Lelouch felt the cold breeze of the night. He woke up and found himself lying down inside a wodden carriage, his feet in front the door, covered with black sheets. He tried to get up but his abdomen prevented him from doing so. The pain from the punch was too much for Lelouch. Then it hit him.

"Kallen?" He whispered to himself, Bumping his head on the chair he was resting on, thinking about what happened before he became unconcious. He pounded the sides of the carriage,  
kicking the door, almost like a child on a tantrum. Out of frustration, he was trying to hurt himself or get into some trouble. Then the carriage stopped. He heard the driver's feet landing on the stoned ground, heading to his location.

"Lelouch? Are you alright?"

As the door opened, the moonlight shined on her. His amethyst eyes widened as he saw sapphire.

"I'm fine. Wait. Kallen? What happened back there?" Lelouch was puzzled. He remebered that Kallen was alone with Shivalt's men outside the tavern while he was playing Chess.

"How did you-"

"Don't you remember, I'm a monster." Kallen giggled, accepting that nickname given to him by Lelouch. It was like the time when Zero named her the caption in his personal team during the Black Rebellion, she accepted it with pride and joy.

"But...How? What happened to Shivalt?"

"Well, I taught him a lesson he'll never forget."

And Kallen did. The match between Lelouch and Shivalt was a crowded and packed. It was easy to see that they didn't hear the ruckus that was happening outside.  
The men couldn't wait to get their hands on Kallen. the lustful bastards. It was no more than ten minutes in their match, Kallen was beating up ever single one of the men outside. Begging didn't help them one bit, it made Kallen even more disgusted with them. Shen then watched the rest of the match between Lelouch and Shivaltz.

"You were amazing in that match, Lelouch. That scum was wishing he didn't hurt you by the time I was done with him."

Seeing Lelouch bloodied was enough for Kallen to pounded the living hell out of them. No sooner did he pick-up Lelouch, grabbed the briefcase, and stole Shivalt's carriage to escape. They left as soon as the other townsfolk arrived to see bodies all over the ground.

"It's the second time you saved me, Thank you Kallen. I'm glad your safe." Lelouch smiled back at her. He was in her debt again. Kallen then began to turn around, trying to hide her face turning pink again. It was that smile that made Kallen's heartbeat rapid, she was not use to it, but she did love seeing Lelouch smile more often than before.

"Its getting late, better let me do the riding for now, Lelouch. Your not that physically capable yet."

"So, your mocking me as well?" Lelouch with his eyes dead serious.

".No. I wasn't-"

"I'm kidding. Go on, thanks again, Kallen, for everything." Kallen looked back as she saw Lelouch lay down again, this time, in a peaceful way.

Kallen was glad she had this time with Lelouch. Even though it was full of violence and tough situations, she didn't care. She was with Lelouch again.

x

x

x

[9:07pm]

They finally arrived back into Lelouch's home. As they enter, Kallen was not a bit shocked to see C.C. already sleeping in the bench, using Cheese-kun as the pillow.  
Lelouch pointed to where Kallen would sleep and where to take a bath. Lelouch cooked as Kallen was fixing the plates and utensils in the round table. They dare not open the pizza Kallen bought, one scent could wake C.C. up for sure.

They ate dinner together. They never talked while eating, its was silent dinner. Kallen had many things to thing about while Lelouch was thinking of an explanation to C.C. for coming home late. The showers done, the tables cleaned, they prepared for bed.  
She wore C.C.'s pajamas, which were kind of fit to her which took her by surprise when she wore it._ How could this be fit if that woman eats so many damn pizzas?_  
Lelouch carried C.C. into their room. Kallen saw that the room has only one bed, good for two. The look on her face when she saw that was nothing more than a bit red like her hair, she was jealous.

"Good night, Kallen." Lelouch greeted as he was about to close the door.

"Good night, Lelouch."

x

x

x

[1:23am]

Kallen opened her door silently, hoping not to wake the two up. Before she went outside, she took a quick pick to see if Lelouch and C.C. sleeping well. She may have other reasons. Nonetheless, she carefully opened their door and saw them. Lelouch and C.C. where face to face sleeping, arms of C.C. wrapped around Lelouch and his arms to hers as well. They were like a married couple.

"Even in your sleep, you still find a way to tease me, C.C." An irritated Kallen whispered to herself as she was going outside.

The air was cool and refreshing. The wind blows through the surrounding trees and to Kallen. It reminded her of Japan.  
As nostalgia was about to hit her again, she remembered why she had to sneak out. While she was carrying Lelouch into the carriage, she came back to the tavern. She wanted to pound Shivalts until his teeth came out. Before she could begin the beating, she saw his phone. It was a phone manufactured in Britannia. She opened it and, luckily, she was familar with its menus and controls. She memorized the royal communication number and contacted it at once.

"Who is this? This communication is authorized for the high officers of Britannia."

"This is Kallen Kozuki. ID number 73416800. clearance code 717."

"Kallen Kozuki? You mean your the Red-"

"Yes, its me. And I'm in a hurry. Listen, I need you to connect me to Zero immediatly, there is an impo-"

"Well, well. At this late hour, What are you doing, Kallen?" Kallen quickly covered her phone and turned around.

"C.C."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - The Chosen Path

"Hello? Lady Kallen? Do you-" Kallen turned off the phone. She wanted to speak to C.C. with no distractions.

"Let me ask you again. What are you doing, Kallen?"

"I'm bringing Lelouch back to Japan, with or without you, C.C."

"Do you think he would want that? Or is that what you want?"

Kallen remained silent. She wanted to bring back Lelouch for Nunnally, but she also wanted him to see the world he created. She wanted him to remember everything. More than anything, she wanted to be with Lelouch again.

"Before I answer that, let me ask you one."

"Fine."

"How did-"

"Lelouch live? And how we came to this place? Why he lost his memories? Your open as a book, Kallen."

"Enough games! Just answer me, then I'll answer your question, Witch." Kallen was becoming impatient. She knew if she didn't contact the Britannia after she hung up, they'll think its a security breach and block the number.

"I don't think that I have the authority to tell you all that, Beast."

"How come?"

"Aren't those questions suppose to be answered by Lelouch?"

"Stop toying with me. Lelouch lost-"

"You mean to tell me that you can't reach out to Lelouch now because his a different person?"

"That's not what I mean."

"But that's what your showing, Kallen! Your asking me all of this question. Don't you even have the courage to tell him yourself?"

"Then why didn't you tell him? You're the one who knows what happened right? Why are you keeping the truth from him?"

"Don't place me in the situation your in right now, Kallen. If you don't know any better, just leave me and Lelouch alone!"  
C.C. was turning red. She was furious.

x

x

x

It all began when Lelouch carried her in to bed , she woke up and asked him how his time with Kallen was.

"It wasn't much. She bought pizza for you, but we found you sleeping already, so we ate dinner without you."

"Hmph." She wasn't angry that Lelouch and Kallen ate together. Rather, she wanted to eat the pizza. She hated cold or re-heated pizzas.

"C.C.?"

"Nevermind. So, did you have a good time?" C.C. smirked, knowing something. She observed him, and she saw Lelouch holding his stomach. She wanted to see if he could lie to her.

"Maybe." Lelouch replied. His hands were grasped together and his head was low.

"Did you get into another fight, again?"

"I'm that readable now, huh?"

"No. I just smelled that sent of blood. And it came from your mouth."

"We got into a little trouble. But hey, we got 300,000 euro to spend."

"Don't change the subject, Lelouch."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, did Kallen tell you anything? Anything at all?"

"About what?"

"About why she hugged you. Why she cried just by looking in your face. Did she say anything?"

Lelouch gave a gentle sigh. "No. And why so interested in the topic, C.C.?"

"Nothing." She turned, cuddled Cheese-kun, and closed her eyes.

"Good night, Lelouch."

Lelouch smiled and kissed C.C. in the cheek. It was good thing he closed his eyes when she kissed her. She was blushing.

"Good night, C.C."

x

x

x

"You saw Lelouch. He is different. You saw how he smiled. Have you ever seen him smile like that? He erased his own existence for all of you. He wanted peace. And in giving it to you, he found it himself. And now you want to bring him back? Don't you see? He deserves to live in peace."

Kallen was frozen. She could not say a word. C.C. was right. Lelouch was happy. More happy than he was when he lived as Zero, or as Lelouch Lamperouge.  
At this moment, he was just Lelouch. No wars, no guilt, no vengeance, no violence, just peace. He was living the life he gave to the world. Tears flowed from Kallen.

"Your right, C.C. . He deserves this life. But all I ask, from you, is one more chance to be with him and to show him the world he created."

"From me? Why me, Kallen?"

"Because you are his world now, C.C. . I can't change that and I accept it. All I want to do now to be with Lelouch, in Ashford. And after that, I'll bring him back here." Kallen then kneeled down before C.C.

C.C. was shocked.

"_She would do that just to be with him again?_" She thought.

C.C. gave a sigh, approached her and pulled her up "Ashford? Well, that's none of my business anyway. Alright, as a token of our past relationship, I'll let you go with him for three days. After that, bring him back."

Kallen was overjoyed. She hugged C.C. . Tears continued to drop from her eyes.

"Thank you, C.C."

C.C. smiled and hugged her as well.

"Your welcome, Kallen."

x

x

x

[10:26am]

Kallen was waiting outside, wearing her Knightmare uniform. Lelouch and C.C. were eating breakfast inside, C.C. woke up before Lelouch but was busy and joined him eat.

"Where's Kallen?" Lelouch asked as he eats a slice of the ham and cheese pizza.

"I sent her on an errand." C.C. sat near Lelouch holding

"Sending a guest to an errand, in exchange for sleeping here? For you that's a little-" Lelouch froze. He dropped the slice and held on to the table.

"Lelouch? Are you alright?" C.C. held onto Lelouch as he was falling down to the floor.

"I...don't...know-" Lelouch fell asleep.

C.C. smiled. She remembered the kiss Lelouch gave her when they were about sleep. She returned the favor.

C.C. kissed him.

x

After a while, C.C. carried Lelouch and went outside. Waiting there was a Britannia jet.

"Don't worry. It came her on auto-pilot. I told them it was Royal business so they sent one of this." Kallen came out of the jet as she changed the command to pilot mode.

"Thanks again, C.C."

"Remember our agreement, Ok?"

"I will. I promise I'll bring him back here. This is where he belongs now."

"I believe in you, Kallen. Take care."

"You too, C.C."

C.C. gave Lelouch to Kallen. She carried Lelouch to the jet and strapped him tight for the journey to Japan. C.C. stepped back as the jet flys away.

She watched as the jet flew away with a smile on her face.

"Looks like she already made her move." She began to walk back into the house. She gave a gentle sigh.

"It's all up to you now, Lelouch."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - The World Of Lelouch

Kallen turned on the com-link to know their exact location. She found out they were in the outer border of Italy. It will take them a day to reach Japan.  
They reached the outer part of the United States Of China at 6pm when the energy filler alarmed as it was almost out of fuel. Lelouch was still asleep. Kallen was worried than C.C. dropped to much of her potion on that pizza, he was still out cold. She was anxious to finally go back to Japan and at the same time cautious. She remembered her words to C.C.

x

"Are you going to tell Nunnally and Suzaku, Kallen?"

"No. If they found out he was alive, they would not let him go. Its better this way."

C.C. smirked, knowing Kallen was lying to herself. She hasn't moved on with Lelouch.

"Is something funny, C.C.?" Kallen asked as she noticed the expression on C.C.'s face.

"Nothing, nothing."

x

"Its going to be alright. I just need to find a good excuse when I get back to Japan." Kallen thought as she was dressing up for a stop-over. She wore a cap, dark sunglasses, and jeans. She almost looked like a young man. She made sure the doors were tight shut before ordering a new energy filler.

The mechanics told her that the jet's energy filler storage was a little sophisticated for them and would take at least 4 hours to replace it. Kallen did not mind.  
She would be sleeping with Lelouch tonight. She bought burger steak and salad for dinner in a nearby fastfood restaurant. When she came back to the jet, Lelouch was gone. She placed the food in the table and quickly went outside if their were any commotions. After all, he was well-known and feared, yet he knows nothing about it.  
She was glad she didn't see any scenes of it. She then heard something in the bathroom. She found her clothes scattered on the floor, underwear and all.

She quickly reached for her gun. "There's a perv in here." She slowly approached the door and heard the shower turned on. She quickly kicked the door and saw the room was foggy. The steam of the tub was high enough to cause such a scene. Then she saw his violet-eyes on the tub. He stood up without noticing that she was in front of him.

"K-Kallen? So it was you."

"Le-Lelouch? Get back down!" Kallen's face was burning red. She saw Lelouch naked in front of her. She dragged Lelouch back down to the tub but she slipped and fell inside the tub with Lelouch. Her eyes met with his. Lelouch held on her and so did Kallen. She was still blushing. She can feel Lelouch's skin and made her feel uneasy.

"Kallen, can you get up now? I'm almost done anyway."

"Oh. Alright, sorry."

Kallen was soaking wet. She left the bathroom and changed. Lelouch finished up and they prepared for dinner.

"Lelouch, you knew that I took you?"

"C.C. told me before we ate breakfast. She told me that we were going somewhere. But I didn't expect this. Where are we anyway?"

"In a landing platform in the outskirts of China, we ran out of fuel so we'll be staying her for the night."

"Where are we going?"

"Japan."

"Your show me your home, Kallen? Why?"

"How did-"

"C.C. told me. You must have been really close with her."

"Yeah. Real close."

Lelouch and Kallen were smiling at each other. Lelouch was happy that it was Kallen that took him, he got nervous when he woke up strapped in the seat, thinking Shivalt's men took him. While Kallen was happy that she was talking casually with Lelouch. After eating, they both watched the mechanics work on the energy filler.

"Is it done yet?" Kallen asked the mechanics.

"Not yet."

"Alright. I'll wait inside. Lel... I mean Leon, stay here. I'll just get something inside." She just said that because she was getting very impatient.

"S-Sure. I guess."

x

[10:24pm]

"Thanks guys." said Lelouch as the mechanics leave.

"I wonder why Kallen called me Leon. And why didn't she come back? Well, I guess I have to find out for myself."

Lelouch enters the jet. He sees that Kallen fell asleep in the pilot's seat. She was holding a map of Japan. Lelouch saw that there were places encircled.

"What could this mean? Base-camps?"

The windows were opened inside the jet, the cold breeze made Kallen shake. Lelouch immediatly removed the jacket he was wearing and covered Kallen with it. He then sat on the sit next to Kallen.

"Good night, Kallen."

x

x

x

The following day, they were flying across China. Lelouch's eyes were on the window as he saw the Great Wall and the beauty of China. Kallen was happy that Lelouch was enjoying. After 2 hours, they reached Japan. The first thing Lelouch noticed was the factories around Mt. Fuji.

"Aren't those factories too near to that mountain? It could destroy the natural resources of the mountain." asked Lelouch.

"Not at all. Those factories are the ones that preserve the mountain. This factories uses chemicals that nurture it."

"Oh, I see."

They landed on the house of the Prime Minister of Japan. There waiting was the prime minister himself.

"Lelouch, I need you to wear my cap and sunglasses."

"Why?"

"Where it now, questions later."

They both went down together. The prime minister approached them.

"Kallen! Your alright!" exclaimed Ohgi, embracing her.

"Yes, I am."

"And this is?"

"Uhm. This is Leon. His a person I met before I was found. I owe him so much, I wanted him to see the beauty of Japan."

"Yes. Good morning, sir." said Lelouch with a more gentle tone.

"I see. Well then, Leon. Welcome to Japan. My name is Ohgi Kaname. I ensure you that you'll your enjoy your stay here."

"Yes. Thank you."

"Ohgi, can I borrow your car for a while? I'll be his tour guide." said Kallen.

"Uhm, sure. Just tell the valets."

"Thanks Ohgi! Come on, Leon. We havn't got all day." Kallen dragged Lelouch to get the car.

"Is is just me or Kallen seems to be more happy than usual." Ohgi thought as he watches her leave with a smile on her face.

x

x

x

Kallen drives all over Tokyo as Lelouch sight-sees the buildings, the forests and rivers. She then drives along Shinjuku.

"This used to be a place of full of misery and despair. A ghetto with false hope." said Kallen as Lelouch sees the houses and stores in Shinjuku.

"How did it change like this? Did they start a revolt?"

"Yes, but they failed."

"Then how-"

"They won because of man who wanted peace, not to liberate them. But it was his starting point. He was not among the people who lived in the ghetto but someone from the opposite side. His name is Zero."

"He must be a great man to make this place what it is today."

"Yeah. He is." Kallen could do nothing but smile. It was hard for her to let Lelouch go again.

"Lelouch, it looks like its about to rain. Better head to our last destination."

"Already?" Lelouch with a tone like a child who doesn't want to leave a playground.

"Sadly, yes." Kallen felt the same as Lelouch did.

They traveled back into the mainroad and went east. The car stopped at a huge building with a huge arc at the entrance with gardens.  
Lelouch's amethyst eyes became wide as he saw the place. Kallen smiled at him.

"Lelouch, this is Ashford Academy."

**Final Chapter - "I'm With You"** is coming up.

Thanks for following my 1st fanfic. I really appreciate it. Hope you'll like the last chapter. :D  
-_**Alexander Drent**_


	10. Final Chapter

Final Chapter - I'm With You

The clouds that time were dark and thick. A heavy rain was coming as Lelouch and Kallen walked together inside Ashford Academy.

"This is the place I promised someone I'll return to when all of the conflict was over." Kallen looked at Lelouch. He was a staring at the building,  
the gardens, the tables, everything. Kallen felt the small drop of water, but she didn't mind. She felt like it was in a good time and good mood.  
She also looked at the building, remembering her times with Lelouch. She looked at Lelouch again. His head was faced down, his hands clinched, his eyes closed but the expression on his face said it all, he was angry.

"Lelouch? What's the matter?" Kallen asked. She was nervous. What is he angry about?

"Kallen, why do you do you still hold on to me?" Lelouch looked at Kallen straight in the eyes. He was dead serious.

"Lelouch? What do you mean?"

"Bringing me hear doesn't change anything. I am nothing but the past. And I'm something you must let go."

Kallen then realized what just happening.

"Lelouch. You remembered everything?"

He gave a sigh. "No, I knew everything."

Kallen couldn't believe what she heard. All this time, Lelouch was lying to her, again. And so did C.C. He didn't lose his memory, he knew who she was. Lelouch was acting all this time. Kallen was furious. Then the heavy rain fell upon them. She went straight to Lelouch and held her hand up high. She was about to slap him. But she didn't do it, her hand was shaking, her body was trembling, she was crying.

"Lelouch? Why did you lie to me? About all of this?"

"I wanted you to forget about me and move on with your life without me."

"How could I forget about you now? Your here right now, and yet you continue to hide the truth from me. How did you survive?"

"I didn't."

Kallen was overwhelmed. How was that possible? Lelouch was in front of him. Then she looked around. Everything was slowly disappearing in front of her. Then she saw Lelouch was also fading away.

"Lelouch!" Kallen hugged him tight. She could feel him yet he was slowly fading. Her tears continued to flow.

"Lelouch? Where are we? I don't know what's happening but don't leave me."

Then Kallen felt a different drop of water on her shoulder. She could still feel the heavy drop from the rain but the water was cold. She felt a warm drop in her neck. She looked at Lelouch and saw him crying as well.

"Don't think this is hard only for you, Kallen."

"Lelouch. Don't leave me. I can't live without you in the world you created from your death."

"And I can't rest peacefully while I see you, still in sorrow while the world has moved forward to better things."

"But-"

Lelouch kissed Kallen in the pouring rain. His time was almost over. Eyes full of tears, Kallen could not let go of that kiss. Then Lelouch's body was losing its presence of touch. Lelouch was like wind now. Still, he was embracing Kallen. And she was embracing him. As their surroundings became white as snow, Lelouch slowly floats away from Kallen.

"Lelouch!" Kallen was still trying to hold on him, but it was no use. His body was untouchable now.

"I loved you, Kallen."

Then Lelouch disappeared with a smile on his face.

"Lelouch! Lelouch! Lelouch!"

Tears continued to flow. She was all alone in that blank world. She was floating like a kite. Then soundly, the surroundings changed.  
She turned around and she saw herself and Lelouch walking alone in the Student Council building. She remembered that day. It was the day when Lelouch was still the emperor of Britannia and was about to ambush the UFN. She flew near them and heard herself with talking to Lelouch on the stairwell.

"Lelouch, what do you think of me?  
Why did you tell me that 'you must live on' back inside the Ikarugu?"

Then Kallen suddenly kissed Lelouch. After that, Lelouch remained silent.

"Farewell...Lelouch."

Kallen went upstairs to return to her post. the floating Kallen watched Lelouch. She came near him. Then he whispered something.

"Farewell...Kallen." Lelouch then entered the gymnasium for the meeting and the world became blank again.

Kallen stopped crying. She realized what Lelouch wanted for her, true happiness. Then she felt her body disappearing. She closed her eyes and smiled, knowing that she now can move on.

All of a sudden, she heard voices, familiar voices calling out to her.

"Kallen!"

"Doctor, she's waking up."

"Kallen, please stop crying."

x

x

x

x

x

Kallen opened her eyes slowly. She felt bandage on her head and a person holding her hand. She looked at it and saw Gino crying.

"Gino. I'm fine, stop crying." Kallen gave him a smile to make him stop.

"Where am I?"

"Your in Japan, Kallen. You've been in a coma for a week."

"Coma? What about Kanon? What happened to him?"

"We found the Gawain but we couldn't find Kanon. Gino, stop crying. Your a man, suck it up!" Jeremiah was at the door with Anya.

"Thank goodness your safe, Kallen. Say cheese!" Anya smiled as she takes a photo of Kallen.

"Gino's been here since we found you and the Guren in Kamine Island. He's been holding your hand everytime his enters the room. Anya has pictures if you want to see his adorable face."

"Sir Jeremiah!"

They all laughed. Kallen was happy she saw them again.

"Where's Nunnally and Zero? Lloyd and Cecile?"

"They're all in the Lamperouge. Lloyd and Cecile are fixing the Guren. It took heavy damage from the Hadron collision and its still not done. Her Highness and Zero are overlooking the repairs. They be glad to hear that you've already awaken, Kallen." said Gino.

"And I'll be happy to see them again too." Kallen smiled at Gino. Gino placed his head down. He didn't want Kallen to see the expression on his face when she gave her that smile.

_Looks like you'll finally be able to rest peacefully. I know now the truth of what you really did for me. I'm happy that I had that chance to be with you again._

Kallen looked up with a smile on her face.

_I love you, Lelouch._

* * *

_**This is it. The end of "Kallen after Requiem" or is it? :DD**_

_**Still wondering how Lelouch was able to talk to Kallen? Don't worry.**_

_**I'm currently working on a fanfic on Beelzebub. I'll just finish the 2 chapters on that and I'll make the Epilogue for this story.**_

_**Thanks for the support on my 1st fanfic. Hope you enjoyed it! :)**_

_**-Alex**_


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue - The Message in a Bottle**

**May 25, 2021 **

**Aboard the Lamperouge, traveling across the Cape Of Good Hope.**

_Dear Lelouch,_  
_Its been 3 years since our little encounter, hasn't it? Alot has changed. Nunnally already had twenty-two different suitors already. I think there just wasting their time. Nunnally loves Suzaku and she's just waiting for the right age for her to get married. Maybe in two to three more years, I guess. Your sister's beauty just keeps on growing. Even Suzaku's starting to fall for her. You think that's good start, right? What else? Hmmm. Oh, Jeremiah has become the top agriculturist in the world. Who would have thought that your "Orange" trick played a good role. Anya enrolled in Ashford two years ago. Jeremiah told her that the farm was no place for a child, yet. Lloyd and Cecile married on the 23rd of October last year. They'll be expecting there baby in three months. Good for them._  
_By the way, Rivalz and Milly are finally dating last month. Rivalz finally made his move, and I'm happy to say that I was part of it._  
_Milly was doing an exclusive on the recent fog that surrounded the whole campus of Ashford. It was a primetime report, so many people were watching from their homes. She went inside the academy with her crew. As they passed the the center fountain, they saw Rivalz behind it, holding roses and chocolates. He raised his hand for the signal, and we turned on the fans. As the fog cleared out, the lights went up and she saw the garden full of flowers and at the center, there was a post:_

_"If takes me this much to try again, I'll do it because its worth it."_

_Milly smiled and Rivalz called to her._

_"Milly! look behind the Academy!" And there we were, flying our Knightmares. Me, Gino, and Suzaku, holding the biggest tarpaulin I've every seen._

_"Milly Ashford. Would you go out with me?"_

_Milly was speechless. She was so touched that someone would go all out just to ask her on a date. She held her microphone, not minding the live airing, and shouted:_

_"Rivalz Cardemonde! Yes! I'll go out with you!"_

_Until now, the media was talking about it. The broadcasting company didn't mind the incident. Instead, they made it the headlines in their morning report. Dubbing it as the "OMG Moment Of 2021" Oh Lelouch, I wish you could've seen it. We all did. It was like a hige milestone on our part._

_I just noticed, I'm being unfair to you. I keep talking about other people's lives but not mine. Well, here it is. We're heading back to Japan right now. We stopped a few hard-headed pirates that were sailing in the Aegean. Its been getting a little busy since I was announced the new commander of the Royal Guard, alongside Zero. Well, about my lovelife? Hmmm._  
_Gino and I have started seeing each other last December when he asked me out during Christmas Eve. He's a little clumsy and childish at times, but I think that makes him charming._  
_Well, I'm off for another meeting in the bridge. Like I promised to myself, I will never forget you._

_With love,_  
_Kallen_

She then placed the letter in a bottle and gave it to an international delivering robot. It was a gift given by Lloyd so that she can send letters to anyone around the world. All she need to do was type the area and click on which spot the message will be dropped.

"Kamine Island. Just drop it here."

Then she watched as the robot flew away and left her quarters for the meeting.

x

x

x

At the shores of Kamine Island. There was girl in her white bikini, taking a sunbathe. Her green hair shining with her purple sunglasses on. at her two sides, there were two small tables. On the left side, there was Cheese-kun. And on the right side, there was pizza.

"Ah! The breeze here can never be found anywhere else."

Then suddenly, she heard something coming her way. She sat up and saw the robot. It was holding a bottle with letter in it. The robot then dropped the bottle and flew away.  
C.C. smirked and went on to get the bottle.

"Another letter? Should I read it again before he does?" C.C. chuckled as she was about to open the bottle. Then the island shook, C.C. stumbled. So did Cheese-kun and the pizza, they were all feeling the sand.

"A little rude, isn't it? Fine, I'll be right there." C.C. was mad. Not only did Cheese-kun got sandy, but the pizza as well. She then walked into the entrance of the ruins behind her.  
She then proceeds to a huge stone door and touched it. She was then transported to a different world.

She was standing on the stairs behind a door. She went up and saw the sky. She was floating in the huge stone that had the symbol of Geass at its center. The platform was at the bottom of a bigger stone, almost like a planet. Then she saw the scattered bottles and papers in the floor.

"Not planning to clean up, are you?" Then the floor shook, and the planet-like stone change state. It looked like an huge amethyst stone. A loud voice was surrounding C.C.

_How could you expect me to clean up?_

"Just blow it with a wind, You control this place."

_Then it would just fall from the floating platform? This are not pieces of junk, C.C._

"I know."

_And so you do. Now, the bottle your holding?_

"Wait. Why did you have to shake the island? Now I can't eat my pizza."

_Why did you try to open it? Its for me, isn't it?_

"How do you know its for me. She could be writing to me too, you know."

_Why would she write to you? She hates you._

C.C. laughed.

"Maybe your right. After showing her what I was doing to you, she couldn't stand me."

_That's because your Witch. Try not to forget that._

"Yeah. Although, instead of going into her mind, you could've just let her in here, you know."

_If I showed her this place, things may get a little complicated-_

"That your consciousness was sent here since you casted Geass during the Ragnarok Junction. You became part of the gods, unintenionally.  
And the gods have become a part of you."

_Yeah. That would probably be the case._

"And instead of showing her this place, you created a world where your memories and her memories where merged so that you can see the outside world. And to have one last quality time with her, right?"

_Yeah. I did that. Why? Are you jealous of her, Witch?_

"Shut it."

C.C. then opened the bottle and got the letter inside. She placed the letter on the floor.

"Ok, I won't read it anymore. I think I'm becoming a little unfair to her. I get to talk to you whenever I want. And she writes letters to someone who won't answer back."

The voice laughed.

_Has the Witch grown a soft-spot for Kallen? That's new._

"Yeah. Maybe it is." C.C. smiled as she remembers her time with Kallen in the merged memory.

"Listen, I better get back to the new orphanage I run. The children can't handle a day without their mom."

_I see. Thanks for bringing the letter here. Better take care of them properly, understand?_

"Of course I will."

_Take care of yourself, C.C._

"Thanks. See you soon, Lelouch."

* * *

_**" The Beelzebub story was getting a little to complicated for me. So, I cancelled it for the time being and finished the epilogue instead. Haha.**_

_**Thank you for reading my work!**_

_**-Alex "**_

* * *

_**May 18, 2012 (Philippines)**_

_**I've been thinking about this for some time now, and different plots of this story continues to fill up in my mind. Confrontations, Twists, Closures. Man, my head hurts. Haha. And maybe its time to let it out.**_

_**I'll be making a sequel to this story soon. I hope you'll like it.**_

_**-Alex**_


	12. Part II PreviewPrologue

**4th of December , 2026**

**11: 45 p.m.**

**Dranstrain, capital of Britannia**

_"This world shall burn! And from the ashes, I shall create a new empire! A new world! Why scream in agony, my people?_  
_There is no happiness without sorrow. And you must all learn sorrow to know true happiness!"_

My body is numb. The screams of citizens echo inside my cockpit. It has been cracked and all I can see are rubble and dust.  
My Guren was buried under debris of a building. Everything is chaotic. Madness has consumed that man who locked away all his hatred and now unleashes it upon the world. He rants and sermons on his palace the new world. It was sickening. But I can't move, All I can do is watch from here as the city around me is filled with death and pandemonium. All of a sudden, my communicator began to ring.

"Commander Kallen? Do you copy? We're surrou-"

An explosion. Men are being slaughtered in his name. His followers will taint Britannia, and soon, the rest of the world. I have lost so many people I care about because of this madness. I can't take it anymore. I wanted my body to feel the pain it deserves. Becoming numb irritates me. I deserve to punished for not being able to save the people I love.

_"From now on, I will be the judge, jury, and executioner! I am God!"_

__Is this the fate that befalls mankind? The peace we enjoyed for years has been destroyed in a matter of hours. Lelouch's sacrifice for the world is being poisoned by this man's vengeance and his new found greed. And yet, I can do nothing about it. The thought of dying here sounds like a good idea right now. I'm wounded, depressed and betrayed. Is there still purpose for me to live? I'm nothing but a failure. All I can do is look up and talk to him.

"What should I do now, Lelouch?"

* * *

**Part II - Eternity's End PREVIEW/PROLOGUE**

****The prologue is based on the ending part of the story, its just in narrative form. I became rather fond of backtracking

after re-watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban :DD

What are your expectations for Part II?

Note:

Release of each chapter will have a 2-day interval.

Thanks for the support guys! I'll publish Chapter 1 soon :D

**-Alexander Drent **


End file.
